Fake and Lie
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Kiyoteru, 18 tahun, tukang 'bohong' nomor satu di dunia! Akaiko, 15 tahun, manusia terkepo sejagad!/"Suki da yo."/FOR EVENT MINOR CHARA PARADISE! REVIEW!


**Fake and Lie**

**Disclaimer : All character on this fanfic isn't mine. This story, absulotely, mine.**

**Thanks to ****-senpai for the inspiration!**

**Warning : AU, bahasa nggak baku, EYD berantakan, death-chara, typo(s), misstypo(s), OOC, dll.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**FOR EVENT MINOR CHARA PARADISE!**

.

.

.

Hiyama Kiyoteru, 18 tahun, mahasiswa universitas terkenal di Tokyo. Jurusan? Ah, karena otaknya yang encer dia masuk jurusan matematika. Aktivitas sehari-hari selain kuliah, dia juga suka nge-band ganti-ganti tempat sama temen-temennya dengan naman ICE MOUNTAIN.

Safurani Miki, 15 tahun, kelas satu SMA di sebuah SMA negeri di Tokyo. Penyanyi café, tiap sore. Selain untuk menambah pemasukan uang saku, dia juga sedang mencari popularitas dengan menyanyi.

Shion Akaiko, 15 tahun, kelas satu SMA, orang terkepo sejagad raya.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu yang cerah, Kiyoteru sudah menunggu Miki dan Akaiko, sahabat Miki dari SMP, di sebuah taman yang masih dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang bermekara di akhir musim semi.

Pemuda berambut coklat dengan mata hazel yang harus selalu ditemani sebuah kacamata berlensa bening untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas itu, sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk menghilangkan jenuh.A

Dia hanya membaca beberapa buah manga online atau novel online atau terkadang membalas chat atau SMS dari dua orang adik kelas yang sedang ditunggunya.

"Yo, senpai," sapa gadis berambut merah yang dikuncir. "Maaf, kita ngaret. Kita ketinggalan kereta waktu mau ke sini."

"Gara-gara kau, sih, pake acara bangun siang segala!" Miki, menyikut Akaiko dengan stand untuk mic-nya.

"Maaf, maaf, aku jaga toko sampe tengah malem kemarin." Akaiko, si gadis bermabut merah, cengengesan. "Bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke café? Aku lapar, ngomong-ngomong."

Miki menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu. "Aku mau manggung dank au harus merekamnya untuk tugas sekolah. Ingat? Kau itu merekam bukannya makan."

"Aku, 'kan, bisa makan sambil merekam. Aku, 'kan, hanya makan dengan tangan kananku!" Akaiko tidak mau mengalah.

"Sudahlah, sudah," Kiyoteru menegahi cekcok ke dua gadis itu. "Aku akan duluan tampil. Lagipula, aku bawa tripod. Jadi, jangan bertengkar, oke?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

Akhirnya, ketiganya berjalan menuju café tersebut.

Akaiko yang membawa tas yang berisi camcorder pinjaman dari sekolahnya, mengelus-elus perutnya yang belum sempat diisi makanan.

Akaiko berjalan paling depan, di belakangnya Kiyoteru dan Miki berjalan berdampingan.

"Buuh, iri deh, bisa jalan berdua sama cowok yang disukai…"

Miki memukul kepala Akaiko dengan stand mic-nya lagi.

"Gahh, Miki! Bisa berhenti memukul kepalaku dengan stand-mic sakit tau!"

"Makanya, berhentilah, membeberkan kode!"

"Eeeh, memangnya kau yakin, kode itu dia mengerti?"

"Aaah! Akaiko menyebalkan!" Miki mengembungkan pipinya.

Kiyoteru memanang kedua adik kelasnya itu. "Kalian itu bicara soal apa? Apa kode yang kalian maksud?"

Akaiko berjengit. Begitu pula dengan Miki. "Ko-kode, ya, kode!? Aku, 'kan, sering bikin cerita detektif! Ja-jadi nggak aneh, 'kan?" seru Akaiko ambigu luar biasa.

"I-iya, kok, cuma kode?" Miki menimpali.

"Kalian ini, suka menyembunyikan sesuatu di depanku! Aku jadi penasaran!'

"Senpai, penasaran apa yang kita bicarakan?" Akaiko mundur dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kiyoteru dan Miki. "Aku akan cerita hari ini."

Miki melempar deathglare pada Akaiko dan Akaiko cuma tersenyum penuh makna.

'Cewek-cewek ini menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku,' pikir Kiyoteru.

.

.

.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu, sore wa marude mahou no you daa….

Hora, usotsuki piero wa mou kiete inaku natta~"

Kiyoteru mengakhiri lagunya. Riuh pengunjung café bertepuk tangan juga sorak-sorai beberapa orang gadis SMA lain yang memanggil namanya, ceritanya sih nge-fans.

Miki sudah berada di belakang panggung bersama teman-temannya yang lain, yang sebelumnya sudah duluan datang. Kiyoteru datang menghampiri Akaiko yang masih setia dengan camcorder dan tripod milik Kiyoteru.

"Yo," sapa Kiyoteru sambil menduduki kursi di depan Akaiko. "Bagaimana penampilanku tadi?"

"Keren, seperti biasanya," jawab Akaiko sambil meletakkan camcorder di atas tripod.

Setelah memastikan camcordernya sudah menyala, dia menyalakannya dan menyorotkannya ke panggung.

Akaiko menyapukan pandangannya dan berakhir di wajah Kiyoteru.

'Situasinya tepat sekali,' pikir Akaiko.

"Senpai, aku mau tanya sesuatu dong,"

"Apaan?" tanya Kiyoteru sambil menyesap cappuccino-nya.

"Ng, gini, aku punya temen, dia nanya sama aku, gimana cirri-ciri cowok yang suka sama satu orang cewek," Akaiko meminum jus tomatnya.

Kiyoteru menatap Akaiko sekilas.

"Tergantung, sih, menurut kamu gimana?" Kiyoteru justru bertanya balik.

-Kenapa pertanyaan diputar lagi padaku?

"Yee, aku, 'kan, nggak bisa mengerti soal begituan." Akaiko mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kamu kenal cowoknya?"

"Aku kenal cowoknya, tapi cowoknya nggak kenal aku."

"Nah, berarti kamu tahu kesehariannya dong,"

"Yah, nggak hafal banget sih," Akaiko memutar-mutar jusnya dengan sedotan. "Cowok itu baik banget, dia mau nganterin temenku seandainya temenku itu pulang sore, padahal rumah cowok itu dengan rumah temanku itu berlawanan arah dan juga jauh!"

Akaiko menatap Kiyoteru.

"Terus?" tanya Kiyoteru lagi.

"Cowok itu juga suka beliin temenku makanan favoritnya,"

Kiyoteru memincingkan matanya dan menatap Akaiko.

"Atau kalau misalkan lagu hujan dan kita bertiga, maksudku, aku, temenku, dan cowok itu lagi nungguin hujan reda, cowok itu pasti bukain jaketnya dan ngasih ke temenku,"

"Terus kamu cemburu?"

Akaiko hampir saja menyemburkan jusnya dari mulutnya. "Nggak mungkinlah! Aku, 'kan, sudah punya kecenganku sendiri."

"Ohh," Kiyoteru membalas sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Cowok itu ganteng? Perhatian?"

"Yah, di mata aku cowok itu biasa-biasa aja. Tapi mata temenku dia itu ganteng banget karena dia pake kacamata,"

"Ooh, temenmu itu meganecon?"

Akaiko mengangguk.

"Jadi, menurut senpai, apa cowok itu suka dengan temenku? Maksudnya, dengan semua tindakannya itu, apa bisa dibilang cowok itu suka dengan temenku—"

"Tunggu dulu," Kiyoteru memotong kalimat Akaiko. "Cowok itu bertingkah seperti itu nggak ke orang lain? Ke cewek lain?"

"Iya, sih, cowok itu baik ke siapa aja. Tapi, kalau ke temenku itu, baiknya super banget."

Kiyoteru mengangguk. "Dengar ceritamu, sih, sudah bisa kuprediksikan kalau cowok itu suka dengan temenmu."

Akaiko tersenyum penuh makna. Kiyoteru memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan tindakan Akaiko.

"Memang temenmu itu siapa?" tanya Kiyoteru sambil mencodongkan sedikit badannyga.

"Miki."

"… dan cowok itu?"

"Senpai."

Kiyoteru nggak sanggup berbicara lagi.

..

.

.

.

Akaiko masih saja tertawa dengan suara kecil. Miki sudah selesai manggung hanya saja gadis berambut peach itu belum kembali, mungkin dia ada urusan dengan managernya.

"Ja-jadi, Miki-chan, su-suka denganku?"

Akaiko mengangguk lagi. "Senpai sudah bertanya sepuluh kali. Sekali lagi bertanya, aku akan mengirimkan paper-craft buatanku ke rumah senpai."

Kiyoteru menghela nafas.

"Hee, kenapa, senpai? Bukannya bagus, 'ya, ada cewek yang suka? Lumayan, 'kan, bisa mengurangi jumlah jomblo di dunia ini,"

Kiyoteru mendengus.

"A-aku nggak masih belum bisa pacaran," Kiyoteru bangkit berdiri dan di saat yang bersamaan Miki datang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Miki sambil menahan tangan Kiyoteru yang hendak pergi.

Miki mengalihkan pandangannya pada Akaiko yang menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah.

"A-aku hanya belum bisa."

Kiyoteru menarik tangannya sambil menarik tasnya dan pergi.

"Se-senpai," Miki berusaha mengejarnya. Akaiko menyimpan camcordernya dan melipat tripodnya.

Akaiko menahan tangan Miki. "Aku akan menyusul. Pulanglah."

"A-ku mau ikut!"

"PULANG!" tanpa sadar Akaiko berteriak. "Aku harus bertanggung jawab."

Miki hendak melawan lagi. "Nanti malam akan kuceritakan, aktifkan ponselmu."

Miki tak bisa mengelak lagi. Akaiko memang tak bisa di lawan.

"Akan kutunggu." Miki hanya bisa tersenyum. Akaiko balas tersenyum. "Aku pergi dulu,"

Entah kenapa, suara Akaiko terdengar bergetar. "Jaa."

"Jaa." Miki balas melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

Tidak sulit, mencari Kiyoteru. Selain kondisi jalan yang agak sepi karena jam makan siang sudah lewat, juga karena sebentar lagi hujan atau mungkin badai. Yah, cuaca memang tak bisa ditebak.

"SENPAI!" panggil Akaiko. "HOI, SENPAI, MATTE YO!"

Kiyoteru berbalik. "Apa?" Kiyoteru membalas dengan nada datar.

'Oh, tidak, dia ngambek,'

Akaiko membungkuk 90 derajat. "SU-SUMIMASEN, SENPAI!"

Kiyoteru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Eh, aku, 'kan, udah bikin senpai marah," Akaiko membalas ragu.

"Aku nggak marah, kok," Kiyoteru tersenyum simpul.

"Te-terus—"

"Aku cuma teringat sedikit dengan masa lalu," potong Kiyoteru.

"Masa… lalu… senpai?"

"Kau mau tahu kenapa alasan mahasiswa matematika sepertiku bisa menyukai dunia tarik suara?"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Ini semua karena Yuki…"

.

.

.

[FLASHBACK]

.

.

.

.

Hiyama Kiyoteru, 11 tahun, siswa SD biasa.

Kaai Yuki, 11 tahun, ahli main piano. Dia bahkan sudah pernah punya recital sendiri karena bakatnya di dunia piano juga karena factor orang tuanya yang juga seorang harpanis dan composer lagu yang terkenal.

Waktu itu Kiyoteru dan Yuki tidak masuk seolah bersamaan dan akhirnya mereka harus bermain musik berpasang untuk tugas kesenian mereka.

Yuki adalah gadis pemalu namun jika dia sudah dekat dengan seseorang dia adalah pribadi gadis yang ceria.

"Nee, Kiyo-kun, bukannya mau meledekmu, 'ya, apa kau setuju kalau kita memaikan lagu sederhana saja. Supaya kau bisa mengikuti alur permainan musikku." Ucap Yuki sambil berjalan di sebelah Kiyoteru.

Ah, sekarang mereka ada di rumah Yuki yang sangat lengkap alat-alat musiknya.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku tak bisa bermain music dengan benar." Jawab Kiyoteru cuek.

Yuki tersenyum. "Kalau menyanyi?"

"Uhm, aku lumayan bisa kok,"

"Kalau begitu bernyanyilah untukku terlebih dahulu. Supaya aku bisa mengajarimu bermain music dengan benar."

Yuki tersenyum dan Kiyoteru melihatnya.

Seulas senyum malaikat yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. "Baiklah."

Kiyoteru menjawab dengan suara pasti.

.

.

.

.

[FLASHBACK OFF]

.

.

.

"Lalu, sekarang, Yuki-san ada dimana?" tanya Akaiko.

Kiyoteru menatap langit dan melepas kacamatanya.

"Se-senpai," panggil Akaiko.

"Ah, i-iya! Tadi kau bertanya apa?" Kiyoteru memasang kembali kecamatanya.

"Yuki-san. Yuki-san ada dimana?"

Kiyoteru menunduk semakin dalam. "Dia sudah meninggal."

Akaiko terkejut sampai-sampai dia tak berani menatap Kiyoteru. "Go-gomen,"

"Nggak apa, kok," Kiyoteru memaksakan seulas senyum lagi. " Hei, kau tahu karakter anime berkacamata yang suka main piano?"

"Te-tentu saja! Cowok itu, 'kan, nge-tren banget akhir-akhir ini!"

"Kau tahu, aku iri dengan karakter anime itu,"

"Loh, kenapa? Gara-gara cowok itu bisa main piano sementara senpai cuma bisa menyanyi?" Akaiko beusaha mencairkan suasana berat di antara mereka. "Suara senpai juga bagus kok,"

"Bu-bukan itu," Kiyoteru menggeleng. "A-aku iri karena karakater cowok itu bisa tahu apa yang menyebabkan karakter utama perempuannya mati."

Akaiko segera menarik kesimpulan.

Yuki sang meninggal karena sakit dan Kiyoteru tak mengetahui soal penyakit itu.

"Yuki-san, meninggal karena sakit?" tanya Akaiko memastikan.

Kiyoteru mengangguk lemah.

"Lalu, senpai nggak tahu apa penyakit yang menyebabkan Yuki-san meninggal?'

Sekali lagi, Kiyoteru hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Senpai, 'kan, bisa bertanya pada ayah atau ibunya Yuki-san, atau bahkan bertanya langsung pada dokternya."

"Yuki menyuruh semua orang yang dikenalinya selain aku untuk menyembunyikan soal penyebab kematiannya." Kiyoteru mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" tanya Akaiko.

"Karena aku egois," Kiyoteru menjawab lemah. "Aku lebih memilih event menyanyi pertamaku daripada bertemu dengan Yuki untuk terakhir kalinya."

.

.

.

[FLASHBACK]

.

.

.

Saat kenaikan kelas menuju jenjang SMP, Kiyoteru terpaksa pindah ke Osaka. Tapi, dia sama sekali tak putus kontak dengan Yuki. Satu-satunya sarana yang mereka gunakan hanya adalah surat yang dikirim dan diantar lewat pos. dalam seminggu, mereka bisa saling membalas dan berkirim sebanyak dua kali.

Atau, ketika liburan musim panas, Kiyoteru akan pergi liburan ke Tokyo hanya sekedar untuk bertemu dengan Yuki.

Namun, saat Kiyoteru naik ke kelas dua SMP, Yuki tiba-tiba tak menjawab semua surat yang dikirimkan Kiyoteru.

Hanya satu pertanyaan yang melintas di kepala Kiyoteru.

KENAPA.

Saat libur musim panas di kelas dua SMP, Yuki membalas suratnya.

**Apa Kiyo-kun bisa kembali ke Tokyo sekarang? Ada yang mau kubicarakan— Yuki**

Kiyoteru nekat kembali ke Tokyo untuk betemu dengan Yuki.

Tapi disaat itu juga, band yang dibentuknya, ICE MOUNTAIN, lulus audisi penyisihan dan boleh untuk tampil di sebuah event band pop-rocks yang sangat jarang terjadi di Osaka.

Terpaksa, Kiyoteru membalas surat itu dan mengirimnya buru-buru.

**Gomen, Yuki-chan, aku harus tampil di sebuah acara. Nggak apa, 'kan? Apa bisa dilakukan dilain waktu? Gomennasai—Kiyoteru**

Tanpa Kiyoteru sadari, Kiyoteru telah membuat kesalahan besar.

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Yuki tak pernah membalas surat-surat itu lagi.

Kiyotery tak ambil pusing, karena dia sudah menemukan hobi lain selain neg-band, yaitu mengerjakan soal-soal matematika.

Kelas 3 SMP, Kiyoteru sibuk dengan ujian-ujian, pemantapan, dan segala tetek-bengek lainnya.

\- Kiyoteru benar-benar lupa soal Yuki.

Kiyoteru memperbesar kesalahan..

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas, kelas satu SMA, setelah melihat sebuah piano tua di gudang rumahnya, Kiyoteru nekat pergi ke Tokyo.

Dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Yuki.

Di sepanjang jalan, Kiyoteru hanya bisa mengingat soal gadis itu. Semua memorabilia-nya dengan Yuki dia bawa semua.

.

.

Kiyoteru berdiri di depan sebuah rumah bergaya Victiorian yang megah. Ini kediaman Kaai, rumah Kaai Yuki.

Setelah memencet bel beberapa kali, pintu dibuka oleh seorang pria bertampang preman.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya pelayan sangar itu.

"A-aku, temannya Yuki. Apa Yuki ada di rumah?" jawab Kiyoteru takut-takut.

Wajah pelayan sangar itu, meredup.

"Ka-kau bisa menunggu di dalam." Pelayan itu membuka pagar dan mengantar Kiyoteru sampai ke ruang tamu.

Rumah itu tidak berbeda sejak terakhir kali dia berkunjung kemari.

Beberapa maid datang dan menghidangkan cemilan dan minuman.

..

.

.

Ah, sudah setengah jam dia menunggu dan Yuki tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Dia mulai bosan, juga lapar. Cemilan benar-benar tidak mengeyangkan.

Dia berdiri dan melihat Nyonya Kaai kembali. Pakaian hitam-hitam. Ayah Yuki juga kembali. Code-dress mereka menunjukkan persamaan. Semuanya hitam.

Lalu, si pelayan berwajah gahar tadi membisiki ibu Yuki dan ibu Yuki segera melirik ke jendela. Menatap Kiyoteru dengan pandangan nanar.

'Kenapa?' tanya Kiyoteru dalam hati.

Ibu Yuki segera berlari dan menyusul Kiyoteru yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Kiyo-kun?" ibu Yuki, Kaai Rui, menepuk pundak pemuda itu.

"Ah, oh, ohisashiburi," ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

Ibu Yuki tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Kami minta maaf, kami tak bisa mempertahankannya,"

Kiyoteru bingung. 'Mempertahankan apa? Atau siapa?'

"Daijoubu," Kiyoteru berucap sambil melepas pelukan ibu Yuki.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu?"

Kiyoteru baru sadar jika mata ibu dan ayah Yuki merah dan sembab.

"Su-sudah tahu apa?" tanya Kiyoteru sangat ragu.

'Kenapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak,'

Ibu Yuki berbalik dan memunggungi Kiyoteru. Ibu Yuki memeluk suaminya lagi. Pria yang sudah memasuki kepala empat itu hanya bisa mengelus punggung istrinya.

"Kiyo-kun," Tuan Kaai, Kaai Tekuno, memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna putih dan menyodorkannya pada Kiyoteru.

"Maaf, tapi kertasnya—"

Kiyoteru membelalakkan matanya saat melihat bercak-cak merah.

"… ada darah milik Yuki. Yuki sudah meninggal. Hari ini."

Kiyoteru tidak sanggup membaca akhir paragraf surat itu.

.

.

.

[FLASHBACK OFF]

.

.

.

Akaiko mendengar perubahan suara Kiyoteru.

'Aku merasa bersalah. Kenapa aku harus membuka kenangan pahit seseorang seenaknya?' Akaiko mengusap matanya yang terasa panas.

"Gomennasai," Akaiko berucap pelaan. "Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Nggak apa-apa kok," Kiyoteru mengusap matanya dan memberikan sebuah senyum.

Tapi, Akaiko tahu jika itu semuanya hanya sebuah senyum palsu.

"Bukan salah senpai jika senpai tidak bisa memenuhi panggilan itu. Toh, senpai menang, 'kan?" Akaiko berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Iya, padahal aku mau menyombongkan kemenaganku sambil memberikan satu boneka kesukaannya. Yah, tapi dia sudah nggak ada."

"Jangan menangis," Akaiko meraih pundak pemuda itu. "Ja-jangan menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis, lagipula mana mungkin aku menangis. Kau ini!" Kiyoteru menepuk kepala Akaiko.

Kiyoteru kembali duduk di bangku taman itu. "Jadi, kau tahu kenapa aku tak mau pacaran dengan Miki?"

Akaiko mengangguk.

"Karena senpai belum bisa menghapus bayangan Yuki-san, 'kan?" Akaiko menjawab dengan nada menebak. "Yuki-san, masih ada di dalam hati senpai."

Kiyoteru cuma bisa mengangguk.

"Jika, aku bisa mengisi hati senpai, bagaimana?"

Itu suara Miki.

"MI-MIKI?!" Akaiko dan Kiyoteru berseru bersamaan.

"Ka-kau sudah berapa lama di situ?" tanya Akaiko kikuk.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan cerita seru semacam itu!" Miki berusaha menekan suaranya agar tak terdengar serak. Ada sehelai sapu tangan biru di tangan kanannya.

"Kau menangis,'ya?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Ng-nggak, kok!" kilah Miki. "Cuma sedikit gerimis." Miki menatap langit.

"Hari ini, langit berduka cita gara-gara cerita senpai tahu!" Miki mendaratkan sebuah tepukan di bahu Kiyoteru. "Sampai aku pun, bahkan si Iron Heart berwajah security ini, hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya."

"Go-gomen," ucap Kiyoteru.

"Salahkan aku saja, jika aku yang buat kau menangis. Maafkan aku karena terlalu ikut campur." Akaiko berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Ha, santai saja kali. Aku masih bersyukur karena kau yang bertanya, bukan dia." Kiyoteru menunjuk Miki dengan jari jempolnya. "Mungkin, jika, aku cerita, hari ini bakal ada banjir, hahaha…"

Kiyoteru membuat sebuah tawa palsu untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Jangan berbohong!" Miki meraih tangan Kiyoteru. "Kumohon, berhentilah berbohong!"

"Jangan… berbohong?" beo Kiyoteru lemah.

Miki memeluknya dan hujan pun turun.

Kiyoteru balas memeluknya dan melepaskan segala berat di perasaannya.

Miki ingin sekali mengatakan kalimat itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa.

'Suki da yo, senpai.'

Miki meneteskan air matanya yang disembunyikan oleh tetes air hujan. Dia hanya bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

**Suki da yo, Kiyo-kun— KAAI YUKI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

**Yosh, ini adalah fanfic romance pertamaku! Hahaha!**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita kakak kelasku…. Thanks!**

**Hah, udah nggak bisa banyak omong lagi. Nyesek nih…**

**Tunggu aku di karyakuu yang lain! Jaa~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW!**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out.**


End file.
